enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zakat
Col termine zakāt (زكاة) s'intende l'obbligo religioso prescritto dal Corano di "purificazione" della propria ricchezza che ogni musulmano in possesso delle facoltà mentali deve adempiere per definirsi un vero credente. È uno dei Cinque pilastri dell'Islam. Da notare che dare la zakat in elemosina una volta l'anno è obbligatorio, ma che è anche assai sconsigliato - praticamente haram - dare in elemosina nell'anno di più del quantitativo calcolato (in base ai propri redditi) della zakat. L'importo della zakat è pari al 2,5% del reddito netto dell'anno lunare (calendario islamico) altrimenti 2,75 % dell'anno solare (calendario gregoriano). I destinatari delle elemosine devono essere preferibilimente i poveri (e di solito i malati, gli orfani e le vedove o le divorziate con figli sono poveri), per far proselitismo all'Islam, per riscattare gli schiavi (negli stati in cui è legale o tollerata la schiavitù sostanziale, per esempio dare a un uomo che la vuole sposare la dote di una prostituta che vuole scappare dal protettore), per coprire i grossi debiti di bisognosi (malati di gioco o che hanno avuto un tracollo finanziario non cercato, per esempio), per il jihad (soprattutto grande e, solo se attaccati e non in periodo di pace, piccolo), gli immigrati bisognosi di trovar lavoro in un paese straniero (in cui non sono nati) e anche per le organizzazioni intermedie che raccolgono e distribuiscono la zakat. Quindi, bisogna darla preferibilmente di persona, direttamente a bisognosi che si conosce di persona, oppure se non si può, darla alla propria moschea abituale o ad organizzazioni internazionali di assistenza (come Plan Italia che si occupa di dar soldi alle famiglie povere con bambine perchè non le sposino precocemente, Islamic Relief o l'UNHCR cioè l'Alto commissariato delle Nazioni Unite per i rifugiati, per i viandanti per esempio, ma va bene qualsiasi organizzazione che dia i soldi alle categorie suddette). Se si usano intermediari il donante deve indagare se l'organizzazione è onesta e fa il massimo sforzo a beneficio dei bisognosi o se rubano e si intascano quasi tutti o proprio tutti i soldi. O, peggio, se usano il potere datogli dai soldi che controllano per violentare bambini (per esempio alcuni missionari laici in Africa fanno questo) avvicinatigli dalle famiglie povere in cambio di denaro. :« Rendi il loro diritto ai parenti, ai poveri e al viandante, senza questo essere prodigo, ché in verità i prodighi sono fratelli dei diavoli e Satana è molto ingrato nei confronti del suo Signore. Se volti loro le spalle nulla hai da dare, pur sperando nella misericordia del tuo Signore, di' loro una parola di bontà. Non portare la mano al collo e non distenderla neppure con troppa larghezza, ché ti ritroveresti biasimato e immiserito. » Corano 17, 26-29 :« Le elemosine sono per i bisognosi, per i poveri, per quelli incaricati di raccoglierle, per quelli di cui bisogna conquistarsi i cuori, per il riscatto degli schiavi, per quelli pesantemente indebitati, per lotta sul sentiero di Allah e per il viandante. Decreto di Allah! Allah è saggio, sapiente. » Corano 9, 60 Storia Etimologicamente collegata al concetto di “purezza”, la zakat – pagare una quota della propria ricchezza a beneficiari specificamente stabiliti – è un modo per purificarsi, come la preghiera (Corano 9:103). Spesso tradotta con elemosina, la zakāt non ha in sé alcun elemento di volontarietà (per la vera e propria elemosina si usa il termine sadaqa). Originariamente un prelievo sui beni superflui, serve a rendere lecita la propria ricchezza materiale. A ciò si provvede col pagamento di una quota-parte dei propri guadagni (calcolando un minimo esente che può variare nei luoghi e nei tempi) che va, in forma di aiuto solidale, alle categorie più svantaggiate della società islamica - specialmente i poveri, gli orfani e le vedove - ma che può essere destinata ad altri scopi pii (ad esempio il sostentamento della comunità musulmana, gli aiuti per i viandanti pellegrini, l'espressione pubblica della propria fede). È oggetto di dibattito se questa donazione possa essere devoluta anche ai non-musulmani: secondo alcuni ciò è impossibile, giacché essi dovrebbero utilizzare i fondi della JizyaThe Online Islamic Academy - Zakat Cannot Be Given To Non-Muslims; per altri sarebbe possibile a patto di soddisfare prima le esigenze dei musulmaniIslamic finance: principles and practice - Visser, Hans & Visser, Herschel (2009). Edward Elgar Publishing. p. 29. ISBN 978-1-84542-525-8.. L'Islam per lunghi secoli ha affidato la gestione della zakāt al potere califfale o ai suoi sostituti politici locali; la sua percezione avveniva per il tramite di appositi funzionari di nomina califfale (gli "agenti", o ‘umalā’) che applicavano precisi tabellari nell'esigere quanto dovuto, o in cifre o in beni. Con la fine del califfato tale esazione divenne del tutto volontaria, ma non è venuta meno. I fedeli musulmani infatti calcolano da sé quanto dovrebbero versare e provvedono a destinare l'ammontare a organizzazioni di beneficenza che offrono tutte le garanzie di buon impiego di quanto incassato. La stragrande massa dei fondi della zakāt raggiunge di fatto l'obiettivo prefisso, garantito com'è da organizzazioni gestite dalle autorità religiose ufficiali dei vari paesi musulmani. Importo Preferibilmente, la zakat va versata direttamente. Essa può essere data anche alle organizzazioni caritatevoli che se ne prefiggono la redistribuzione.' L'importo della ''zakat è pari al 2,5% del reddito netto dell'anno lunare''' (calendario islamico) altrimenti 2,75 % dell'anno solare (calendario gregoriano). Le somme affluiscono ad un fondo nazionale istituito per legge, o alle moschee locali, o ad associazioni caritatevoli, o direttamente ai poveri. La tassa è pari al 10% del reddito e vale anche per le imprese. Quindi sarebbero per: * i poveri, affinché siano alleviati i loro bisogni; (PARENTI POVERI INCOMINCIANDO DAI GENITORI, GLI ORFANI, MENSE E DORMITORI PER POVERI) * i bisognosi, affinché siano loro forniti dei mezzi con cui possano procacciarsi da vivere; (AVVIO AL LAVORO) * i neofiti, affinché siano messi in grado di far fronte alle loro nuove necessità; (HAJJ GRATIS PER NEOCONVERTITI, PUBBLICAZIONI ISLAMICHE NON IN ARABO, PUBBLICAZIONI PER CONVINCERE I NON CREDENTI DELL’ESISTENZA DI DIO E PER CONVERTIRE I NON-ABRAMITICI ALLE RELIGIONI ABRAMITICHE, ECC…) * i prigionieri di guerra musulmani o bravi cristiani o bravi ebrei, affinché vengano liberati grazie al pagamento del riscatto;(RISCATTO PRIGIONIERI MUSULMANI O CRISTANI O EBREI CHE NON COMBATTONO L’ISLAM) * coloro che hanno debiti, affinché siano liberati da una condizione di dipendenza economica; (FONDO ANTI-USURA E PER RISCATTARE GLI SCHIAVI NEGLI STATI SCHIAVISTI) * i funzionari musulmani nominati da un ministro musulmano per la raccolta della zakah, in modo che possano pagare le loro spese; (QUELLI DELLE SOCIETA’ DI BENEFICENZA) * i musulmani al servizio della causa di Dio, nella ricerca, nello studio, nella propagazione dell'Islam, affinché possano coprirsi le spese e possano continuare a svolgere il loro servizio; (FINANZIAMENTO DEL JIHAD DIFENSIVO E DI QUELLO PACIFICO: NELL’ISTRUZIONE COME SCUOLE ISLAMICHE, MADRASE E UNIVERITA’) * i viaggiatori che si trovano in terra straniera e hanno bisogno di aiuto (ASSISTENZA AI MIGRANTI) Statistiche Secondo un sondaggioMuslims give more to charity than others, UK poll says - NBC News, in Inghilterra i musulmani donano di più rispetto ai fedeli di altre religioni. Devolvono infatti $567 dollari, rispetto ai $412 degli Ebrei, $308 dei protestanti, $272 dei Cattolici e i $177 degli atei. Si stima che nel 2011 la somma devoluta dai musulmani in zakāt sia stata 15 volte maggiore rispetto alle donazioni umanitarie a livello mondialeThe Muslim Zakat: a vision of the "big society"? . Note Bibliografia * Alessandro Bausani, Islam, Milano, Garzanti, 1980. Voci correlate * Cinque pilastri dell'Islam Categoria:Voci